transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The Two Terrors
Splendora -- Nebulos Where Koraja was built as a testament to Nebulos' endurance, Splendora is a testament to the beauty of the world. In all terms of the word a 'pleasure city', the glass and chrome towers of Splendora pierce the sky, intermingling effortlessly with the grassy slopes and greenery. Trees nestle comfortably with towers, gazelle graze near food stalls. Nebulos has healed from war, it is enduring, everlasting. Life goes on. Contents: Raindance Tailgate Galvatron Rodimus Prime Macrobiotic Restaurant Gardens of Eternal Peace and Harmony Mercury Gardens of Melanossus Obvious exits: North leads to Koraja -- Nebulos. missing a few poses at the start, if anyone could please add them in Rodimus Prime turns around to glare at Tailgate. "Tell you what, Tailgate. Whoever gets me a map first gets a promotion--" The Autobot leader reflexively ducks as a nearby building explodes. "Dammit! It's gotta be the Decepticons -- I didn't expect them to be able to advance this far!" Tailgate transforms and rolls out! "Raindance, I'm gonna map this place so hard they'll think it was an earthquake!" Tailgate flips forward onto his face and pulls in his arms, changing into a classic Pontiac Firebird! 'They' didn't. Galvatron, however, did. After getting a hasty patch-up after a trio of humans beat him about -- without even the pay-off of murdering more than one of them (at most) -- the Decepticon leader has re-deployed himself to Nebulos' surface, where he has spent the day getting the lay of the land, so to speak -- learning about Nebulan terrain and culture by obliterating all signs of both with his fusion cannon. Galvatron flies overhead now, cannon letting out faintly glowing steam. "TREMBLE BEFORE ME, PEONS!" he howls down at the fleeing, screaming hordes. "KNOW THAT YOU WILL SOON BE YOKED TO THE REIGN OF /GALVATRON/!" Combat: Raindance analyzes Tailgate for weaknesses. 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am screeches to a halt, honking his horn at Galv. "Well yeah, there's gonna be some egg on /your/ face too, buster!" he shouts up at Big, Bad, and Purple. "Nooo!" shouts Raindance as he flies over Tailgate, letting loose with a magnetic pulse at the minibot. "I can fly AND I can use mapquest, that promotion is mine!" And thus he loses the element of surprise when Galvatron flies in. "Damn is even Galvatron wanting to get a map first?" Combat: Raindance strikes 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am with its Frinduzzler attack! Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am has been temporarily incapacitated. Rodimus Prime dashes down an elevated highway, rounding a corner around a number of towering spires. His targeting visor slides down over his optics, zooming in on the distant, crown'd form of-- "Galvatron." Rodimus Prime's visor slides away and he dives forward, transforming into his hot rodded winnebago altmode. Engine roaring, he zooms down the highway, closing in on the Decepticon tyrant. "Heads up, Galvatron! Picking on the small guys is about to get a /lot/ more difficult!" Combat: Rodimus Prime analyzes Galvatron for weaknesses. Rodimus Prime transforms into a high-tech winnebago. Let's burn rubber! Rodimus Prime says, "Galvatron's attacking Splendora. Looks like he's alone so far. I'll put a stop to it." Coaster XO Raindance says, "You're not alone Prime, *I'M* here. Tailgate has run away I can't see him, also he said he hates you" 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am uhs, "Wait was that Galvat-" *zizIzAP* "--immy crack corn and I don't care, Roddy crack corn and I don't care, Tailgate crack corn and he is greeeeat! Take that you stupid corn!" Tailgate sits there singing and flashing his lights. Rodimus Prime says, "That's... Unfortunate. I always liked him." Coaster XO Raindance says, "Breaks your fuel pump, doesn't it sir" If Rodimus' proclamation wasn't enough, a radio message informs Galvatron of the Autobots' meddling ways. Without replying, the madman presses forward. "NNNN-- RODIMUS /PRIME/! SO YOU SHOW YOUR FACE TO STAND UP FOR THESE /PUSTULES/ -- HOW /CHARACTERISTIC/ OF YOU!" Galvatron roars, eyes blazing bright red with hellish rage. "YOU NEVER FAIL ME, PRIME!" Galvatron slams into a building -- hands first, of course, fingers digging deep into the chrome surface. He hovers there, clutching the building at its vertical midpoint, stuck to an edge -- and then, with sudden violence, he /rips the building in half/, mid-evacuation. "YOU'RE SO /CONSISTENT/ IN YOUR WORTHLESSNESS!" the Decepticon cackles, before /hurling/ the half-a-building -- coincidentally, directly at Raindance! Combat: Galvatron strikes Raindance with his BUILDING attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Raindance's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Raindance falls to the ground, unconscious. Raindance is hit straight on by a Nebulon Massage Parlor, the brickwork and lace exploding over him as he careers to the ground. As he loses consciousness, a small 'Guide To Massage Parlors - With Map And Pictures' floats from the wreckage and lands on his nosecone. "Yesssss" he bleeps 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am keeps singing. "Oh I wanna marry an archaeologist and keep his artifacts warm! I wanna venture through jungles and deserts, weather out every storm!" His horn starts honking again. "Oh wait, what? Where am I? What's going on here? I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!" Winnebago slams the breaks, entering into a squealing sideways powerslide before he explodes in transformation, riding out the rest of his kinetic energy in a sparking homerun lide. Pulling himself up into a crouch, he raises both arms, crackling yellow photonic blasts lancing from the chromed barrels welded to his wrists. "You shouldn't be ignoring me, Galvatron! I'm the one that's going to bury you on this planet!" The high-tech winnebago transforms into a robot. Rodimus Prime is back! Let's party! Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Galvatron with his Arm Blasters attack! Combat: Galvatron has been temporarily incapacitated. Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am takes a moment to shake off the effects of the last attack. 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am literally shakes on his shocks. "Abuhbuhbuhbububuh!" "NYYYARRRGH!" Galvatron bellows as the Autobot commander's arm blasers strike his armor, leaving deep, scorched punctures and causing him to swerve about in the sky like some kind of spastic. The Decepticon caromes off of a building, smashing out a huge chunk of it and bouncing down toward the ground, leaving a huge explosion of an impact crater. "HHHRGGGKK--" 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am happens to be /right next to Galvatron/. The minibot transforms and skips to his feet. "Hey buddy, you don't look so OH SLAG!" Tailgate flails his arms and starts scampering off toward Rodimus. The Pontiac Firebird isn't a mindless machine after all! It jumps up off the ground and transforms into Tailgate! Tailgate says, "Heeeeelphelphelphelphelp!" Rodimus Prime doesn't wait a minute, charging forward towards the crater where Galvatron made his crash-landing. With the smoke still curling from his gun barrels, Rodimus leaps into the crater, grasping Galvatron by and arm and a leg and hoisting the Decepticon warlord over his head with a grunt. Twisting his torso, Rodimus launches Galvatron in a powerful two-handed through into the nearest unforgiving surface -- a steel and crystal entrance terrace to the largest shopping center on Nebulos. Splendora. Too /nice/ a place for a Nebulan like Muzzle. Too pretty. Too fake. Last place you'd look for him. So that's why he's here. Muzzle awakens, off in a clean, quiet alley. Ducking out Nightbeat's door, he adjusts the nondescript a tarp over the Porsche. He peeks out from around the corner, as he thinks he heard something, or Nightbeat did, or they both did - oh, a sight for sore eyes! Even if Muzzle has never seen these robots. The crazy purple maniac? Muzzle is less happy to see that one, if Nightbeat's thoughts on the matter are anything to go on. In a flash, the Nebulan's armour is on, and he pulls the tarp off the woefully undisguised Porsche. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Galvatron with his The Touch attack! -4 Galvatron's sparking form is thrust into the mall, crashing through the entrance terrace in what is possibly the largest wholesale massacre of trellises that the Nebulan people have ever witnessed. People run, screaming, as the Decepticon leader gets his bearings -- red eyes quickly fixing on Rodimus Prime. His hand flexes as he regains his fine motor control -- "IF YOU HAVE TO KILL ME, PRIME, SO BE IT -- BECAUSE I'LL DRAG THIS ENTIRE GALAXY SCREAMING TO HELL WITH ME! NYYYARRRRGGGHHH!" Galvatron grabs a Hi-Q Hot Diggity Dog cart and lunges forward, attempting to smash Rodimus in the face with the wheeled deep fryer, spraying sludgy, sticky grease at him. Tailgate runs straight past Rodimus! "Okay boss, I'll guard the rear! Looks okay! Heh heh.. I'm gonna die aren't I?" Combat: Galvatron strikes Rodimus Prime with his Hot Dog Grease attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Rodimus Prime's Accuracy. (Blinded) Nightbeat says, "Boss!" "Everyone, get out of here! This mall's a war zone!" Rodimus barks to the civilian Nebulans scattering throughout the mall. Galvatron has lost his attention for the moment, his need to protect the safety of others rising in priority somewhere in his neural net. "The nearest exit's to the skyskimmer deck! Get going!" Rodimus turns his head just in time to get smashed in the face with the mobile fast food franchise, hot, boiling oil clinging to his optics. "Nnngh!" Stumbling back, Rodimus swipes at his face, disoriented from being smashed in the head and unable to see. "Tailgate! I can't see -- tell me where Galvatron is!!" Rodimus Prime raises one of his arm cannons in the vague direction he thinks Galvatron is looming. Tailgate points! "He's right there!" "Where?! HERE?" BAZAK! Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Galvatron with his Laser attack! Tailgate yells, "We are such a great team!" Galvatron is /right in Rodimus' grill/ all of a sudden, which is why firing wildly actually pays off -- the only way he could have missed Galvatron at this range would be /trying/ not to hit. "HHHARRGGGHHH!" Galvatron screams, lasers punching through his shoulder. He reaches for Rodimus Prime's helmet, attempting to grab him by it and slam it into a nearby support pillar. "HOW IRONIC, PRIME -- I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT I'D BE KILLING YOU ON /EARTH/, NOT /HERE/!" Combat: Galvatron strikes Rodimus Prime with his Headbanger's Ball (Punch) attack! Porsche 959 speeds closer to the site of the fracas, drawing some hateful looks from the local Nebulans as he passes by. He's clearly no Nebulan-built machine, and that means he is one of /them/. A thrown rock bounces off his wind-shield. At the mall, he skids to a stop, and lets Muzzle out to go help make sure that everyone is evacuating the mall and there isn't some kid with his finger stuck in a wall or something Defcon has arrived. Rodimus Prime's crimson helmet makes a nice battering ram, smashing through the support pillar in an explosion of ferroconcrete. Rodimus' momentum sends him flying into a massive elaborate water fountain, concrete smashing under his weight and sending pressurized water spraying in random directions. "Kill me, Galvatron? You couldn't do that even when you were the size of a moon!" Rodimus draws his black longrifle from subspace, leveling it two-handed at Galvatron. Firing with a squared stants, his photon bolts hiss as they vaporize the sprays of water in front of him. Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Galvatron with his Photon Eliminator attack! -6 Tailgate watches this interstellar tennis match go back and forth, forth and back, then his optics glaze over a little. "I know, I'll save the day!" he calls out to, well, himself, then transforms and speeds towards Galvatron. "Hey, you, whoever you are, you're being waaaay too mean to your fellow robots. I've got a little HURK," he stops yelling abruptly as a superpowerful electromagnetic field engulfs him, and he lazily cruises into a hypertelephone pole and stops. What will this do to Galvatron? Tailgate flips forward onto his face and pulls in his arms, changing into a classic Pontiac Firebird! Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am misses Galvatron with his Ferrocobalt Hood Magnet attack! 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am cruises into the telephone pole anyway. So there. Muzzle, in his armour, is not a welcome sight to any scared Nebulans still inside the mall. He is a walking heresy, something unnatural, a thing that should not be. He is there for them, all the same, sifting through rubble. The Porsche, meanwhile, is getting sick of random people throwing rocks at him. Sheesh, where do they even keep getting these rocks? Oh, all the rubble Galvatron is producing. Right. Go Rodimus Prime, go. People run screaming from the site -- and from Muzzle, as the little robot-head-suited man inspires even more fear and panic. Meanwhile, the epicenter of the problem remains Galvatron and Rodimus, as the Decepticon ducks under the photon bolts and deftly avoids Tailgate's magnetic assault, letting the Trans Am whiz by. "HH -- YOU MOCK ME, PRIME!" Turning his back toward the Autobot leader, Galvatron storms toward Tailgate as he fixes to the telephone pole. "Not with your words -- but with your WEAK, USELESS SOLDIERS!" Galvatron then lifts one leg high, and brings it down, trying to /stomp/ Tailgate's roof in! Combat: Galvatron strikes 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am with his Deceptistomp attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am 's Agility. (Crippled) 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am 's hood crumples, heavily damaging his front axle. "Aw man," he mumbles. "That's not good." VrooCRRRK. "Aw that's not good either." Tailgate transforms, and pulls out a little laser pistol and fires it several times at Galvatron as he backs away. The gun doesn't actually make any noise on its own, but a little speaker on it makes 'pew pew pew' noises. Defcon enters Nebulos's orbit. He'd told Scattershot he had 'other business' to attend to, but he really wanted to check this planet out, and...hang on, what's that going on down there? The bounty hunter's sharp eyes detected havoc...havoc of the Decepticon variety. As he nears, his sensors started picking out just -which- Decepticon was behind it. Galvatron. The big catch. The legend himself. The big boss, the head honcho, the Mafia don, the Great King Of Evil. Taking him down, the Autobots win. Forever. Finito. Over and done with. Nobody else even came -close- to Galvatron's scale of power. Oh yeah. He'd made a wise decision. In mid-air, he transforms from his sleek spaceship mode into a fall, aiming to tackle Galvatron head-on. He was a big Autobot, after all, and as he nears them with his meteor-like atmosfall, his metal burning white-hot, he suddenly realizes...Rodimus is down there too. Oh, this was gonna be -good-. The Pontiac Firebird isn't a mindless machine after all! It jumps up off the ground and transforms into Tailgate! Combat: Tailgate misses Galvatron with his Fisher Price Junior Laser Pistol (Laser) attack! Bumblebee arrives from the Koraja -- Nebulos to the north. Bumblebee has arrived. Combat: Defcon misses Galvatron with his Orbital Self-Bombardment (Smash) attack! Muzzle sighs and subspaces his armour, now again in his blue trenchcoat and fedora. Could he be pretty easily splattered by a falling wall now? Yeah, he could. However, that is a chance he has to take to help his people. If he can do more as a normal Nebulan than in his armour, so be it. Porsche 959 continues to sit near the mall while his head wanders around, playing search and rescue. He hates rocks. Scorponok has arrived. Scorponok unfurls into his gigantic battlestation mode. Rodimus Prime looks visibly upset as Galvatron smashes in Tailgate's hood. "It's me you want, Galvatron! Can't you focus on anything for more than five minutes?!" Rodimus launches towards Galvatron in a drop kick, arms spread out for balance and flair and one heavy metal boot leveled for Galvatron's back, trying to knock his opponent to the ground and keep him away from ruining Tailgate much further. Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Galvatron with his Kick attack! As the fight rages on and every single Autobot seems out for Galvatron, the ground itself begins to shake and quake, cracks appearing in the roadways. Is this from the battle, or is it... Bursting from the ground, metal towers jutting into the light, rubble flying everywhere rises a gigantic fortress, bristling with guns and weaponry and ramps. And from the fortress, as it rises into the air, hovering, thunders a voice: "Autobots! Prepare to feel the sting of... SCORPONOK!" In the wake of Scorponok's arrival, Galvatron is momentarily buried in rubble! Rodimus Prime says, "Damn! Out of the laser welder and into the smelting pit!" Rodimus Prime says, "Defcon, is that you up there? Come in!" Bumblebee says, "--Don't worry, Rodimus! I'll come and lend a hand!" Mishap says, "Are things going horribly wrong?" Defcon says, "Negative. Already crash-landed. Just a second - hit pretty fast." Defcon says, "Wish it'd hit Galvatron instead of rock." Nightbeat shouted 'Boss!' earlier. "Y'know, I'm on the scene. If you need help, I'll just ask my head to come back." Mishap says, "You know me, I'd really love to be there with you but.. well, it's my gammy leg. Old war injury. Not a lot I can do about it." Defcon says, "Grow some determination." Defcon says, "Got torn apart two days ago. Still up for Galvatron. Sissy." Rodimus Prime says, "Your head to what-- You know what, explain later. Just get here, I need all the help I can get. It's Scorponok." Rodimus Prime says, "What about you, Defcon? Are you injured from the crash?" Bumblebee says, "I'm on my way, Prime! I know /exactly/ how to deal with a punk like Scorponok!" Mishap says, "What's that Defcon? You're breaking up" From bad to worse? Or perhaps from worse to bad. Nightbeat isn't sure, to be honest. Galvatron is the gold standard of evil, but Scorponok seem to be a cut above the Cyclonii and Shockwaves of the world - that perp's a Prime-killer! Muzzle, who was extricating a poor little drog that was trapped under some debris, finally gets the pet free, and rushes back to Nightbeat's side. The Porsche rises up into a headless robot - and Muzzle forms the head! The puzzle pieces of Porsche 959 rearrange into the hard-boiled Autobot detective, Nightbeat! Defcon pulls himself to his feet from the -massive freakin' crater- he smashed down in to look up at Scorponok. Huh. Well, this could be interesting. Deftly, the Autobot bounty-hunter springs back next to Rodimus. "Got a plan?" He asks, pressing his arm against his mounted plasma cannon and pointing it squarely at Scorponok. "Always liked you better than the last one..." He lies. Poorly. Okay, he really didn't care about -any- Primes, but at least Rodimus's plans were fun. He didn't know Optimus that well, but he remembered a lot of 'stand down, I'll handle this' crap. He hated that crap. "Really hoping you do." Rodimus Prime stares at the looming spires of Scorponok as they rip out of the ground, burying Galvatron with them. He looks down at his photon rifle. "Primus, I'm going to need a bigger gun!" Rodimus immediately starts running for cover in the form of an upturned chunk of highway crossing, sliding behind it and raising his radio communicator to his mouth. Peeking around the rubble, he looks at Scorponok, trying to get a sense of what this giant Decepticon's brought to the battle with him. "I'm working on it, Defcon!" He snaps, looking as Bumblebee comes to reinforce them. "At least Bumblebee thinks he's on to something..." Combat: Rodimus Prime analyzes Scorponok for weaknesses. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Protected. Tailgate aughs, transforming and driving away. "I'm in real bad shape here, guys!" Tailgate flips forward onto his face and pulls in his arms, changing into a classic Pontiac Firebird! Combat: 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Defcon Somewhere, not far away, a handful of Nebulons dive out of the way of a speeding yellow vehicle of some sort. Unfamiliar with Earth culture, they have no way of recognizing a Volkwagen Beetle, the finest mini-class, fuel-efficient vehicle ever crafted by the hands of men. "I'm comin', Rodimus-- don't you worry! I'm on my way!" Bumblebee, Heroic Autobot, cuts through a street market -- a peaceful, organized affair compared to those on Earth -- barely missing several stands filled with beautiful works of Nebulon art. "Watch out! Gangway! Heads up!" he calls, through his car radio, before coming up on the ledge of the massive crystalline superstructure -- beneath which Scorponok lingers, about to bring DOOM to the Autobots! "Here... we... GO!" Bumblebee cliffjumps with a single burst of speed, careening dozens of meters through the air towards Scorponok. "HEY, SCORPO-NOT! You better get a good /lawyer/, 'cause you're about to get hit and run! ... Runned. Ran! Hit and ran! Oh, nuts." Bumblebee says, "WOOO HOOO! Gang way, guys! /I'll/ handle this one!" Rodimus Prime says, "That was your plan, Bumblebee?" Nightbeat says, "Hey, careful with the art!" Rodimus Prime says, "Nightbeat, is Scorponok one of these Headmaster things I've been hearing about so much lately?" Defcon says, "Concerned about -art-, Nightbeat?" Defcon says, "Got Scorponok to worry about." Bumblebee says, "WHOO HOO!" Bumblebee says, "... OOOOOO.... ooooo. .... Ooooooooh-- man, this is a long fall." "Fool me once, Autobot, shame on you!" As Bumblebee blasts towards the form of Scorponok again, one of the huge towers unfurls to become a purple claw, which moves to swat away the minibot in the direction of Rodimus Prime. "Fool me twice. Shame on me!" The fortress-city swivels its guns around to point at the Autobots present. "Your one hope Autobots is to SURRENDER before the might of Scorponok. Do this and I MAY spare your miserable lives!" Combat: Battlestation strikes VW_Bug with his City-Claw (Punch) attack! Bumblebee says, "--What the? Aw, CRA--WHOOA!" Nightbeat says, "Scorponok? Yeah. Two hearts in his head. I can hear 'em." Boomslang has arrived. Mishap says, "So how many coffins should I tell the medbay to prep? Two? Three?" The VW Bug gets /knocked/ just like a BASEBALL, careening away from Scorponok and spinning like a frisbee at Rodimus's head. "--STOP THE RIDE, I WANNA GET OFF--!" he starts, rocketing towards the Autobot Leader! ... The best laid plans of 'bots and men, it seems. Rodimus Prime says, "Put a seal on that, Mishap." Combat: VW_Bug misses Rodimus Prime with his Ram attack! Defcon says, "Grow some nuts and bolts." Saboteur Foxfire says, "No! No coffins! No one's dying!" Defcon leaps up into the air, pressing one hand and both feet against Bumblebee as he rockets between himself and Rodimus Prime. He springboards off the VW Bug like the badass bounty hunter he is, rocketing through the air towards Scorponok. "Eat this," he says simply, his plasma cannon bursting to life as he nears Scorponok, sending him hurtling backwards towards his own position (and hopefully out of Scorponok's immediate reach). Mishap says, "Oh that's very nice, and me with my crippling agliophobia. Okay, the first I can do Rodimus. Should be pretty simple, I'll just need a way to get it out of the tank." Saboteur Foxfire says, "...Not an actual seal, Mishap." Rodimus Prime rises up from behind his covered position, jogging backwards as he sees Bumblebee careening towards him. Rather than trying to simply get out of the soaring minibot's path, Rodimus jumps into the air, catching Bumblebee and gliding harmless back down to Earth in a crouch. "Are you okay, Bumblebee?" He asks with geniune concern, easing the horn-headed yellow robot to the ground with one arm and blasting his rifle at Scorponok with the other. "Defcon, Nightbeat -- Lay down some covering fire! I've got at least one trick up my sleeve!" Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Battlestation with his Photon Eliminator attack! -6 Combat: Defcon strikes Battlestation with his Arm-Mounted Plasma Blaster attack! The Volkswagen stands up, sprouting arms, legs, and a head -- Bumblebee, Heroic Autobot! Nightbeat makes a face as Bumblebee shows more pluck than a henhouse. Ow, kiddo. At Rodimus Prime's orders, he withdraws one his space revolver and snaps off a shot at the massive machine. His feelings are slightly mixed about the matter, but only slightly. Sure, there is an organic component to Scorponok, but Nightbeat knows better than others that not all fleshlings are saints. Bumblebee tumbles out of his Volkswagen form, hitting the ground on one foot and wobbling back and forth. He's... dizzy? "Ooooh... yeah, Prime, I'm -- I'm good. Thanks for the save. Whoa--... does Nebulos spin really, really, really, fast, or is it just... oooh..." Bumblebee tumbles flat on his back, staring up at the sky. ".... just me." Combat: Nightbeat strikes Battlestation with his Space Revolver (Pistol) attack! The city roars with laughter as the Autobots fire upon him. "You show concern /RODIMUS/, another weakness of your kind! War has no room for compassion! It must be put aside for victory. But know this!" The fortress slowly unfurls into the form of Scorponok himself, mighty feet smashing upon the ground, causing even more cracks and craters as the Decepticon commander raises his arm-shield, activating the energy barrier that hums around it. "I shall break your yellow friend for daring to stand against me, just as I /broke/ those Primes that preceded you!" With a grinding of gears, Scorponok rises into his huge and bulky robot mode. Combat: Scorponok creates a forcefield shielding himself from damage. The whistling hiss of jet engines can be heard as a wing of three gumbyseekers approaches in support of their leader Galvatron and the famed rogue general Scorponok! Boomslang is at their head, an honor bestowed by his status as recently promoted from rank 0 to rank 1. "Mark your targets and let 'em rip, boys. The bosses are outnumbered, it's our job to keep the enemy on his back feet so they don't get overwhelmed." Flattop and Hardpack bank with Boomslang as they dive, pickling off a few bombs towards the Great Detective. Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: F/A-18E misses Nightbeat with his Mk.82 GP Bomb attack! Defcon skids to the ground from the backlash of his cannon, skirting in the dirt. He plants his hand on the ground as he stops in front of Bumblebee, eyes gazing defiantly up at Scorponok. "Need to break everybody, big guy," he offers the giant, "Not gonna let you through." Stubbornly, determinedly, the Autobot bounty hunter stands, protectively placing himself between Scorponok and Bumblebee - as if it made any difference. Maybe he didn't work well with teams. Maybe he just wasn't good at fighting with friends. But he knew one thing - he was an Autobot, and Autobots protected their comrades. His optics narrow as the laser beam on his head ripples to life. He knew it was useless. He knew it wouldn't work. But he was Defcon - he went out fighting, or he wouldn't go out at all. Combat: Defcon strikes Scorponok with his Head Laser attack! Combat: Scorponok's forcefield absorbs Defcon's attack. "Just take a breather, Bumblebee, you'll be okay. Just make sure not to get trampled by Scorponok!" Rodimus lifts his head from under cover, raising his rifle and scowling as it only clicks in response to his pulls on the trigger. He pulls the weapon down and flips open the diagnostic cap. "Empty, great," he mutters. "Keep up the pressure, boys -- I have to go find some energon!" With that, Rodimus vaults over the broken highway and runs out into the battered no man's land surrounding Scorponok. Transforming, Rodimus hits the ground with six wheel-drive action, the gigantic motorhome zipping across the battlefield towards a fueling station across the plaza, sporting a tall spinning neon LUBE'S ENERGY CO. sign. "Hell of a way to sample the local cuisine," he mutters, steering wheel turning this way in that in his empty cabin. Rodimus Prime transforms into a high-tech winnebago. Let's burn rubber! Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Flamin' Winnebago takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Nightbeat was expecting that. Totally. When watching the heavy, don't forget about thugs. It's in the detective's manual somewhere. The bomb, however, does ruin a lovely fruit stall. Now, the boss needs some help, but he can't just let that Seeker harass him. Time for guns akimbo, as he withdraws a twin pair of photon pistols, and snaps off a shot with either hand in flashy style. Combat: Nightbeat sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Nightbeat strikes F/A-18E with his Twin Photon Pistols Area attack! Combat: Nightbeat strikes Scorponok with his Twin Photon Pistols Area attack! Combat: Scorponok's forcefield absorbs Nightbeat's attack. Rodimus Prime says, "He's got some kind of forcefield. Great." Defcon says, "Noticed. Bright ideas?" Defcon says, "Got one. This encrypted?" Rodimus Prime says, "Those things drink energon. He's big, but he can't keep it up forever." Rodimus Prime says, "No, not yet." Wiretap has encrypted this channel. Defcon says, "Drop a building on him sound good?" Rodimus Prime says, "I'm not sure the Nebulans are going to appreciate us trashing their city any more than we have to--" Rodimus Prime says, "Just make sure there's nobody inside it, ok?" Defcon says, "Not sure they appreciate -him- trashing their -planet-." Defcon says, "Deal." Nightbeat says, "Yeah, we don't." Defcon hehs. "Softie." Defcon says, "Just kidding. Wouldn't hurt a fly. Unless it was a decepticon." Nightbeat says, "Do you have something /against/ fleshlings, machine?" Scorponok stands, laughing as Defcon and Nightbeat make their attack. His optics are only for one, as Rodimus Prime drives about. "Running already Prime? Your predecessors showed much more courage, even as they /begged/ me to spare their lives. I have a GIFT for you!" His chest opens up and within is it a grisly sight - the head of ancient Autobot leader Sentinal Prime. Scorponok hefts the head and throws it at Rodimus. "I have no need of such paltry trophies any more. Take it Prime, take it and gaze at your fate!" Defcon says, "Just a joke. Can't tell?" Combat: Scorponok strikes Flamin' Winnebago with his The Mind-Killer attack! Nightbeat says, "Yeah, I'll see how you laugh when I joke about dropping Iahex on someone." Defcon says, "Not joking about that." Defcon says, "Joking about hurting people. Not joking about the building." Defcon says, "Got a better plan?" Defcon says, "Love to hear it." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Is everything okay?" The high-tech winnebago transforms into a robot. Rodimus Prime is back! Let's party! Defcon says, "No. Will be though." Nightbeat says, "Actually... the building at . It's condemned. Used to be a... ah... nevermind that." Defcon says, "Once Mister Empathy gets that buildings aren't as valuable as lives." Defcon says, "Glad to hear your approval. Thanks." Defcon says, "Maybe luck'll take out Galvatron, too." Nightbeat says, "I got /relatives/ out here, in /buildings/ here, so excuse me for being a bit /testy/." Defcon says, "Wouldn't ever hurt people. Autobots defend." Defcon says, "Protect the law. Goal number one." Defcon says, "Well. Number two. Protect people first. Tends to intersect." Nightbeat hisses, "Good." Rubble shifts. A low rattle rises from the pile of wreckage left in Scorponok's wake, blossoming into a violent, loud tremor -- until the mess rockets into the sky like a geyser, propelled by the horrifying orange beam of Galvatron's fusion cannon. A few splintered, smoking bits -- whatever survives his means of escape -- rain from the sky, falling downward as Galvatron ascends. "SCORRRPONNNOOOK!" the Decepticon tyrant howls, his cannon glowing so brightly as to be difficult for some to look at directly. "HOW /DARE/ YOU INTERFERE IN MY /DUEL/!" Galvatron raises into the open air, bracing his cannon with one arm, eyes pulsing with hate -- before he fires, directly at the Master and Commander of the Hellbender! Combat: Galvatron strikes Scorponok with his Fusion Cannon attack! Combat: Scorponok's forcefield absorbs Galvatron's attack. Defcon says, "...that just happened, right?" Defcon says, "Optics functioning properly?" Rodimus Prime brakes at the last second, skidding to a halt in front of the energon station and transforming. "This is worse than the Energon Crisis," he mutters, ripping down one of the refueling hoses and plugging it into his chest. "A little heavy on the electrons," he mutters, tilting his head. "But not bad. Not bad." Clank. Clack. Roll. Rodimus turns his head to hear something has been thrown near him -- a grenade? No. A severed head. Rodimus Prime's face turns to horror as the background Vertigo-drops away behind him. "... Sentinel Prime?" He stumbles forward towards the head, the hose ripping open from his chest and spilling glowing purple fluid everywhere. Rodimus kneels down next ot the head, picking up his predecessor's remains. "Scorponok... It was... It was YOU that killed him?!" Combat: Rodimus Prime takes extra time to steady himself. Pass F/A-18E rolls hard as a blaster shot punctures his left aileron. "Whoa! Getting some anti-air from down there. Flattop, Hardpack, break and support the leader. I'll take this guy on." Swinging back around, Boomslang rakes the ground with autocannon fire in a short burst before pulling away again. Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: F/A-18E strikes Nightbeat with his Autocannon (Pistol) attack! Defcon flicks his optics in the severed head's direction, then Galvatron attacking Scorponok, then the building Nightbeat specified. Oh yeah. That'd do. "Stay safe," Defon hisses to Bumblebee as he takes off, transforming into his spaceship mode. He rockets for the building, doing a scan to make sure no Nebulons are in there - once, twice, around three times, and then he's certain. After a moment, he steadies his targetting, making absolutely certain that what he's about to do will work... The missiles rocket outwards towards the building, blasting at the weakest points. Like a great tree of whatever building materials the Nebulons used, it comes crashing down, heading for Scorponok and Galvatron. Falling...falling...the enormous shadow casts itself over the battlefield as the Autobot zooms back to help his allies, racing the incoming building attack with his great space-capable speed. He hoped Scorponok wasn't as fast as he was big... Defcon folds inwards upon himself, legs transforming into a cockpit, wings extending, laser sliding folding inwards. The spaceship sits there, ready to hunt down villainy even in the void of space! Combat: Starfighter misses Galvatron with his Building Drop (Ram) attack! Combat: Starfighter misses Scorponok with his Building Drop (Ram) attack! So bad has met worse and they do not get along. Nightbeat grins, but only for a moment. That jet is on his tail, and ow! His shoulder hurts! F/A-18E, grey... why is this ringing a bell? Alumina! Is that the alternate mode of the Seeker who was skulking around the Dark Guardian? The detective sure thinks so. Forgoing the guns akimbo style, he presses himself flat against a building for some cover and snap off a scoped shot at the Super Hornet. Combat: Nightbeat sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Nightbeat misses F/A-18E with his Plasma Blaster attack! "No RODIMUS!" Scorponok booms in reply as he removes another object from his chest, hurling it at the Autobot leader. "I killed /THEM/" The head of Sarikus Prime also sails through the air, thrown with great force at Rodimus. "I am Scorponok, killer of Autobot leaders and now I stand before YOU! I am beyond good, beyond evil, beyond your WILDEST IMAGINATION!" And then of course, Galvatron has to spoil everything by blasting Scorponok, the shudder of the blast causing his systems to spark and fizz, but he still manages to raise his cannon to blast into rubble the building that Defcon attempts to drop on his head. "/GALVATRON/!" he intones loudly, an echo of malice in it. "You have my loyalty and you will have your victory!" Combat: Scorponok strikes Rodimus Prime with his Head-Toss (Punch) attack! He's there, he's right in Nightbeat's sights, the Headmaster has got that seeker dead to rights, when suddenly he transforms, spins around and simply vanishes. The plasma shot passes right through where Boomslang was a moment ago, but he's already gone. The F-18 produces that distinctive transformation sound as it flips around and pops out limbs to assume a humanoid shape. Combat: Boomslang activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! Defcon says, "...slaggit." Nightbeat says, "Wait an energon-suckin' moment... don't tell me the 'cons have picked up Mirage's trick!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "What am I missin'?" Defcon says, "Scorponok blasted the building." Mishap says, "Thumbs?" Defcon says, "Plan failed. Need a new one." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Shut up, Mishap." As a bulding is hurled toward Galvatron, the Decepticon leader -- for all of his general ignorance of his surroundings, particularly when Rodimus Prime is involved, he can't help but notice the giant shadow looming over him. "/Cute,/" the Decepticon leader sneers, reaching up and /thrusting/ his palms to meet the impact -- -- producing the effect of the building /breaking apart/ around Galvatron, as a huge column of it remains intact, held up by Galvatron, who stands stone still. "Hhhh," he snarls, letting his internal targeting sensors scan for Defcon. Drop a building on /Galvatron/? He /invented/ that trick. Just ask Raindance. "HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHH!" the Decepticon madman roars, /hurling/ the huge chunk of building back /UP!/ Combat: Galvatron misses Starfighter with his What Goes Down Must Come Up attack! -2 Rodimus Prime is knocked to the ground as another Prime head smashes into his flame-decaled chest, leaving him twitching in existential horror in a pool of energon from the discarded hose. He holds a decapitated Prime head in each hand, his optics flickering with the agony Scorponok has inflicted on him. INSIDE THE MATRIX. Sentinel Prime punches at the data-stream around him. "Dammit, Rodimus! Get a grip! Don't end up scorpion food like I did!" Sarikus Prime is also paying keen attention to this battle within the strange virtual world inside of the Matrix. "He's right, Rodimus. Scorponok knows no mercy. He'll kill you if you don't stay focused." OUTSIDE. Rodimus gets a grip, pulling himself to his feet and magclipping the two heads to his metal belt. "I'll make sure the two of you get a proper burial on Cybertron. Once I'm finished with Scorponok!" Twisting off the pump valve, Rodimus runs away from the energy station and transforms, charging into battle -- right towards Scorponok!! Combat: Rodimus Prime takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Rodimus Prime transforms into a high-tech winnebago. Let's burn rubber! Nightbeat tries to keep an optic on the property damage and is mentally totalling it up. Is Muzzle's cousin Blix in that apartment building, there? No, no, Blix would be at school this time of day, kliks away. Good kid. However, it's hard to pay attention to the property damage when he can't even get a lock on that Seeker, who has... vanished? What? Nightbeat's mouth hangs open for a moment, and then he just... listens, for the tell-tale whine of anti-gravs belonging to a coneheaded-Seeker. Combat: Nightbeat sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Nightbeat searches for Boomslang. Combat: Boomslang has been found! Starfighter looks down as Galvatron's What Goes Down Must Come Up nearly clips his wing. He watches the tyrant for a moment before...well, let's just say if a -spaceship- could -grin-, he'd be grinning like a moron right now. The Autobot spacecraft kills his thrusters, dropping and zooming straight upwards to race the chunk. Once he's suitably above it, he stalls, falling straight down to meet it. Twin cockpits pressing against the rock, his engines burn bright, flaring in the Nebulon atmosphere. <> he short-waves to all the Transformers in the vicinity before specifying, <> And then his overdrive ROARS into being, and he and the rock come hurtling down, red-hot from the raw speed of it. Just as it seems like he's not going to be able to pull up, he rockets out of the way, spiralling into the air again to kill some of the speed. Hell yes. He LIVED for this kind of stuff. Combat: Defcon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Starfighter strikes Galvatron with his What Goes Down Must Come Up And Must Go Back Down Again attack! Shimmering distortion in the shape of a Seeker is standing just a little ways behind Nightbeat, his rifle trained at the Detective. He doesn't realize that Nightbeat knows where he is! Combat: Boomslang misses Nightbeat with his 25mm Gauss Rifle attack! "You are nothing to me Prime!" Scorponok booms as he stands his ground, cannon raised as the Autobot powers towards him. "You are less than nothing, soon to be removed. I shall TEAR you and your army from the soil of this world and make you regret stepping foot here!" He squeezes the trigger on his anti-gravity gun, sending particles of anti-gravity towards Prime. "And then you shall join your predecessors in DEATH!" Combat: Scorponok strikes Flamin' Winnebago with his Anti-Gravity Fusion Cannon attack! -5 The building crashes down on Galvatron, who throws his arms up again -- only to be buried once more, smashed by the rubble, which rests over him, settling. Is the Decepticon leader finally defeated--?! Combat: Galvatron takes extra time to steady himself. Pass For once, Galvatron isn't the biggest worry on Rodimus Prime's mind. Scorponok's fusion blast tears through his right wheels, exploding the reinforced armor like so many balloons and sending Rodimus tumbling end over end, smashing metal against the ground brutally. Still, Rodimus manages to transform -- ejecting his trailer and rising up into a kneel. "That all you /got/, buddy?" Rodimus grunts, wiping some energon from his mouth. His trailer, meanwhile, does not disappear into subspace -- instead, it splits open and a double-barreled artillery cannon rises up into place. "There's one of my predecessors that /you/ never even touched, Scorponok!" Rodimus shouts, leaping into his trailer battlestation, gripping the cannon controls with both hands. "You wouldn't last two seconds against Optimus Prime -- and you've been lucky to last this long against /ME/!" Rodimus fires, pummeling Scorponok's shield with a white-out blindingly bright beam of pure photonic energy. The high-tech winnebago transforms into a robot. Rodimus Prime is back! Let's party! Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Scorponok with his Photon Eliminator attack! Nightbeat expertly ducks out of the way, because he can literally hear Boomslang coming, now that he has a fix on the Seeker's sonic emissions. He spins and snaps off a shot with his plasma blaster, seemingly at the middle of the air. Nightbeat mutters, "Tricky fellah, ain'tcha?" He doesn't trust that Galvatron is actually defeated by the rubble. Galvatrons never are. Combat: Nightbeat misses Boomslang with his Plasma Blaster attack! -1 Bumblebee has disconnected. "He can see me!" mutters Boomslang to himself, in alarm. Hear, really, but it's all the same when he's getting shot at. He dives behind a bus station and emerges in his visible jet mode, roaring up into the sky before rolling back and diving towards Nightbeat. A firebomb detaches from one of his hardpoints and falls towards the battle... Starfighter continues to spiral up into the atmosphere before he spins. Galvatron, defeated by rubble? YEAH RIGHT. He rights himself after a moment, charging down, knowing - KNOWING - that he had to keep Galvatron busy. And PISSED. For Prime. For Prime. He transforms back into his robot mode, crossing his arms in a second attempt to massively air-check the enemy leader. Scorponok and Galvatron together would be too much for the bossbot alone, so he'd have to get daring and -really- piss Galvatron off. The spaceship shifts around, pieces rearranging themselves in unusual ways, and Defcon stands, tall and imposing, ready to hunt down evil wherever it may be. With the usual ratcheting sound, Boomslang spins and flips and turns into a fighter jet. Combat: Defcon misses Galvatron with his Can't Believe I'm Stupid Enough To Try To Piss Off Galvatron Alone (Ram) attack! Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Fearless. "Optimus yes, a great shame!" Scorponok muses on this as Rodimus attacks him, the blast leaving him unscathed but momentarily overloading his mighty armshield. Scorponok's face contorts into anger somewhat as his shield starts to charge with power again. "If it would make you happy Rodimus, I shall have his corpse DISINTERRED so that it may be treated with the APPROPRIATE respect! He raises his shield, using it as a melee weapon now as he swings the spiked end towards Rodimus' neck. "Perhaps you may even live to SEE IT!" Combat: Scorponok strikes Rodimus Prime with his Shield Smash attack! Combat: F/A-18E strikes Rodimus Prime with his Mk.77 Incendiary Bomb Area attack! Combat: F/A-18E 's Mk.77 Incendiary Bomb attack on Nightbeat goes wild! Combat: F/A-18E strikes Scorponok with his Mk.77 Incendiary Bomb Area attack! Combat: Scorponok's forcefield absorbs F/A-18E 's attack. Combat: F/A-18E strikes Scorponok with his Mk.77 Incendiary Bomb Area attack! Combat: Scorponok's forcefield absorbs F/A-18E 's attack. Combat: Scorponok's forcefield protecting himself vanishes. HAROOSH! The fireball rolls up and down the street, carried by the wind of its own detonation in a roaring storm! The pile of rubble is still -- but not for long! Suddenly, a section of it crumples inward, rubble shifting downward, as whatever was supporting it just... disappeared. There's a faint, almost imperceptible whine -- like a turbine powering up, perhaps. And then, orange HELL fires from the rubble up toward Defcon. Combat: Galvatron sets his defense level to Fearless. With a nimble backflip, Galvatron compacts into a tread-mounted cannon. Combat: Fusion Artillery strikes Defcon with his Galvcannon attack! -4 Rodimus Prime raises his arm to block the shield before it can decapitated him, but the blow is still brutal enough to leave a deep scar in his armor and send him flying to the ground. "What' the deal," Rodimus spits some leaking oil, "With this guy and /heads/?!" Rodimus' back is then splashed with napalm from Boomslang's explosion, setting the already flamin' Autobot on fire. Standing up with a scowl on his face, Rodimus looks like hell -- but is somehow still functional. "I don't need a photon cannon to take you down, Scorponok," Rodimus states hoarsely, jumping towards the Decepticon Headmaster in a flamming uppercut, trying to batter against his shields with all of his remaining might. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Scorponok with his Punch attack! So the boss gets scorched, but Nightbeat himself is saved by the wind, and Scorponok is the one to suffer for it! The detective smirks. If Scorponok and Galvatron weren't getting along now, that Seeker has just poured kerosene on the fire. Feeling a bit more confident, he tries to actually land a shot on the F/A-18E. Combat: Nightbeat sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Nightbeat strikes F/A-18E with his Plasma Blaster attack! -2 Defcon is shot in the face. Point-blank. By Galvatron. Hooo-leee crap, that stings, he thinks as he's, well, burned. The orange hell passes over, around, and through him, pervading everything that he is, everything that he was, everything that he might be. Pain lashes at his every circuit and servo, every cybernetic impulse set ablaze by Galvatron's monstrous cannon. His body crumbles before his eyes, armor plating shredding off, and yet he's in too much pain to even notice it. But the bounty hunter doesn't kneel. No, despite the overwhelming pain, he is far too stubborn - far too determined - to dare kneel before the mighty Galvatron, no matter how powerful how harmed. As the dust settles, it's quite visible - all that's left of Defcon's armor is chunks hanging loosely off his circuits, which are starting to melt together. The energon within him can be seen funneling about, and his very frame is melted to a degree that should not be possible. All in all, it's a miracle he's still standing, a miracle of sheer and utter willpower brought on by being one of the baddest badasses in the whole damn universe. Refusing to go down, Defcon lumbers forward, pointing his just-barely-still-hanging-on arm-cannon at Galvatron. "Eat this," He manages to whisper as the attack blasts out. An eye for an eye? Maybe. Probably not. "Uhoh," says Boomslang to himself as he notices the wave of fire seems to be heading mostly towards Scorponok. A plasma shot through one of his horizontal stabilizers just makes up his mind faster. "Time I wasn't here!" He noses down and dives into the ground clutter of the city, transforms and is gone, just like that. The F-18 produces that distinctive transformation sound as it flips around and pops out limbs to assume a humanoid shape. Combat: Boomslang activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! Combat: Like the wind, Boomslang is gone! Scorponok's armor erupts in flames as Boomslang's attacks go wild, but the huge Decepticon stalks through the smoking, burning fire towards Rodimus as his chestplate absorbs the blasts. "I will deal with your UNDISCIPLINED RABBLE later /Galvatron/!" he booms as one huge clawed hand moves towards Prime. "Maybe not Rodimus, but at this moment in time it would help. Now hush, black night descends." His claw lunges in, ready to try to crush Rodimus in its grip! Combat: Scorponok misses Rodimus Prime with his I'm Crushing Your Head attack! Combat: Defcon strikes Fusion Artillery with his Arm-Mounted Plasma Blaster attack! -6 Rodimus Prime lifts both hands, quickly grasping the points of Scorponok's giant purple claw. Grunting with effort, the Autobot leader struggles, his grip seeming to slip before he shoves Scorponok away! "I'm not going down without a fight, Scorponok!" Rodimus charges forward, shoulder squared, trying to ram the giant Decepticon right in the crotch with all of his remaining power. Galvatron's cannon form is left exposed by the onslaught he has unleashed, but he is left to reap the whirlwind -- luckily, as Defcon's blasts strike him directly in the cannon barrel, their energy dampened by the raw output of Galvatron's killpower. Transforming back into robot mode, Galvatron lunges into the air, battered and broken but as ever, unbowed. "I'LL RIP OUT YOUR /OPTICSSS/" he howls at Defcon maniacally, attempting to gouge his purple thumbs right into the lone-wolf Autobot's eyes! Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Scorponok with his Smash attack! Combat: Fusion Artillery strikes Defcon with his Eye Gouge (Punch) attack! Galvatron kicks upward, rising into his fearsome robot mode. Nightbeat hears that the blasted Seeker is finally out of ranged, so it's time to give the boss a hand again, for whatever small good that he can do. He takes a few steps back, grabs his twin photon pistols, and he adds his potshots to the fray. Combat: Nightbeat misses Galvatron with his Twin Photon Pistols Area attack! -1 Combat: Nightbeat strikes Scorponok with his Twin Photon Pistols Area attack! -1 "Nor would I expect you to Autobot!" Scorponok booms as Rodimus manages to hit a weak spot. Not too weak however (his real weak spot is the huge insignia on his chest). "In another time and place I may have enjoyed beating respect into you, but a lesson will suffice!" He folds, rising and growing, transforming into his mighty battlestation that hovers in the air, casting a shadow over Rodimus as his guns swivel towards Prime. "Submit Autobot. Submit to me and throw yourself on the MERCY of Scorponok!" Scorponok unfurls into his gigantic battlestation mode. Combat: Scorponok sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Battlestation takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Defcon has his eyes dug into by Galvatron in a most painful way. Oh yes, it hurts - thumbs up his face always kinda do - but the defiant autobot would probably grin if he had teeth and not a mouthplate. You see, there's a very simple logic behind tweaking off Galvatron. Galvatron's thumbs were now in his eyes. Meaning Galvatron was in front of his face. His face was pointed in the same direction as his head. Defcon's head had a laser beam on it. Do the math. Defcon manages a mocking little chuckle as the laser thrums to life, energy zooming out for Galvatron's head. He'd picked that one up hunting Decepticons...somewhere. He couldn't remember right now. Combat: Defcon strikes Galvatron with his Head Laser attack! Rodimus Prime raises his arms as Scorponok rises up over him, a terrible floating fortress versus but one battered Autobot -- even if it is a Prime, it's not exactly an ideal match up. All the same, Rodimus isn't one to give up until he's been beaten down -- firing a few low-powered blasts from his battered arm barrels, he stands defiant. Adding his blasts to Nightbeat's, he shouts back to Scorponok: "Mercy, Scorponok?! I'm not going to deliver my head right into your lap!" Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Battlestation with his Disruptor attack! Galvatron's forward lunge puts him out of Nightbeat's path -- but Defcon's blast catches him square in the forehead, sending him stumbling backwards, smoke pouring from his skull. He stares at Defcon, furious -- so furious his eyes glow horribly red. So red and horrible, in fact, that they EXPLODE, shattering as Galvatron shoots EYE LASERS at Defcon -- "NNNNNNNNYYYYYAAAAAARRRRRGHHH!" Combat: Galvatron strikes Defcon with his EYE LASERS (Laser) attack! "You are an anachronism Prime!" thunders the battlestation as it weathers Prime's attacks, driving closer to the Autobot leader as it hangs in the air. "The universe has run on one principle alone - survival of the fittest. Nature is not a loving mother, she is a harsh, cruel mistress. The weak must perish for the good of the future. Die Prime, die for our good!" The flying fortress slowly manuvers itself over Rodimus, blotting out the sun as is starts towards the ground, straight over Rodimus! Combat: Battlestation strikes Rodimus Prime with his Unorthodox Landing (Punch) attack! "Transform... transform!" Rodimus hisses, running away with Scorponok's shadow chasing him. His body trembles, but he's just too battered and energon-starved to pull it off. His body is shoved into the ground as all of Scorponok's weight settles on top of him. For a moment, there is silence. Then, a muffled, rattling, whirring sound. Rodimus' death rattle, or something else? Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Battlestation with his Buzzsaw Grind (Punch) attack! "And now Rodimus!" blasts the voice of Scorponok from the citybanks as it whirrs and transforms, moving into the form of a huge robotic scorpion that looms over the Autobot leader. "And now it ENDS. Did you imagine this Prime, alone, helpless, far from home and at MY mercy?" The tail of the scorpion glows with energy as it powers up. "With one blow, I destroy the last hope of the Autobots and secure /victory/!" His tail glows with power and a blinding blast explodes from it. "FEEL THE STING OF SCORPONOK!" Scorponok folds into the form of a thickly armored giant scorpion, bristling with guns. Combat: Giant Scorpion strikes Rodimus Prime with his The STING of SCORPONOK attack! -1 Rodimus Prime is blasted square in the chest, ripping off his hood and leaving the innards within exposed without the thick armored plate normally protecting them. Rodimus stumbles to one knee, sparks flying from his damaged body. He shields his exposed innards with one arm, pulling a standard Autobot laser pistol from his boot compartment with the other hand. "You want me?!" Rodimus coughs, black smoke coming out of his mouth. "/COME AND GET ME/!" Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Giant Scorpion with his Laser attack! Nightbeat says, "Boss, which big'n'ugly would you rather see mildly annoyed?" Rodimus Prime says, "I'm scrap, Nightbeat -- save your own aft while you can." Nightbeat says, "I'm not leaving a man behind while I have four good wheels." Smokescreen says, "Perhaps I could arrange some cover for an escape. It is a speciality of mine." Rodimus Prime says, "That's an order, Nightbeat!!" The huge scorpion transforms again as Scorponok rises over the fallen Prime, hefting his shield in his arm. "Want you Prime? Want you?" He gazes down at his fallen enemy and raises his shield. "Why, I only want PART of you!" And then he SLAMS his spiked shield down in the direction of Rodimus' neck! With a grinding of gears, Scorponok rises into his huge and bulky robot mode. Combat: Scorponok strikes Rodimus Prime with his Shield Smash attack! -2 Combat: Rodimus Prime falls to the ground, unconscious. Nightbeat says, "...no!" Rodimus Prime drops his laser pistol when his head is abruptly knocked clean off of his body. It goes spinning end over end through the air, the optics lifeless and dark. Rodimus Prime's headless body wobbles and tumbles to the side. Defcon stares as Rodimus falls. No, this can't happen. No, the Autobot Leader was much more important. Rodimus was someone who was needed. He was a good transformer. A good guy. Defcon was a jerk. He spent all his time hanging out away from everybody else. He never did anything worthwhile, and let's face it, he was selfish. But not this time. He knew what he had to do. Defcon charges at the Prime, transforming into his fighter alternate mode. He slams into the Autobot leader, pressing him between both the cockpits of his fighter alt-mode and quickly ascending into orbit. He hated to run - he'd rather go offline than run - but Rodimus...Rodimus was needed. Into the atmosphere he climbs, his circuits and frame screaming against the heat and G-forces straining against him. He would save Rodimus. He would do what must be done and save the most important Autobot in the universe. He'd finally do something worthwhile with his life. As he climbs, there's a faint gleam in his cockpit. Almost like a smile. The pair hit space, ice cold, chilling, chillier than cold. And Defcon, sizzling with the heat and ice counteracting over him, would smile if he could. And then the engines die. Defcon says, "Location...Nebulon Orbit. Nearly dead...Rodimus headless...need...immediate..." Defcon says, "...retriev-" Defcon says, "-al..." Brainstorm has arrived. As Defcon carries Rodimus away, Galvatron can only gape in astonishment. "Wh--" he snarls, in a combination of shock, dismay, and abject, terrifying rage. His broken eyes, still glowing with the heat of hate lasers, flash toward Scorponok. "YOU--" he hisses, before screaming so loud a load of broken glass panes nearby shatter into /atoms/. "YYYOOOUUU!" Galvatron does a backflip, transforming into his cannon mode, quickly bringing his aim toward the giant scorporobot. "RODIMUS PRIME WAS /MINE/ TO DISMANTLE! /MINE/ AND /MINE ALONE/! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" A huge corona of energy builds around the end of Galvatron's barrel. "MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!" he screams, but it's deafened over the blast of his cannon. With a nimble backflip, Galvatron compacts into a tread-mounted cannon. Combat: Fusion Artillery strikes Scorponok with his Ultimate Blast attack! Combat: Scorponok falls to the ground, unconscious. Nightbeat says, "Someone, get the medical ward prepped!" Scorponok does not seem too concerned as Defcon makes his suicide run to snatch Prime's body. He can fly in space, he can pursue and eliminate the Autobot at his leisure. He takes Prime's head in his claws, staring down at it like Yorrick. He can... As Galvatron rages in his insane fury, Scorponok turns, but too late. The blast hits not only him, but a huge swarth of land, decimating the area in which he stood and turning it, and him, into a rubble-filled crater. Really, Galvatron could have just given him a thank-you card! Nightbeat cringes, shaken, as Rodimus Prime himself falls by the claw of Scorponok. So that Decepticon is a real Prime-killer! If it wasn't for /Galvatron/, Scorponok could have had the time he needed to finish the deed, here and now. Nightbeat can only hope that Defcon can get Rodimus Prime to safety quickly enough. Right now, however, Nebulos is still in danger, what with Galvatron on the loose. He was ordered to retreat. But can he, in good conscioience, as an Autobot Headmaster, just leave Galvatron to rampage? Of course not. He transforms and calls out, "Hey, ugly! Can't catch me!" hoping to lure Galvatron off to a less inhabited area and then run away like a girl. Nightbeat slouches down into Porsche 959 form. Time to roll. Combat: Porsche 959 takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Galvatron transforms, falling to his knees and beginning to punch the ground in impotent fury. "HE WAS /MINE/! MINE, DAMN YOU! AAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!" After pounding a few fresh craters into the earth, Galvatron looks up -- to see Nightbeat taunting him. Lunging to his feet, the Decepticon gives chase, falling into the detective's trick. "NNNNYYYYAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!" Galvatron kicks upward, rising into his fearsome robot mode. Brainstorm approaches from a distance in jet mode. While he himself is still recovering from the beating he took the other day, he felt concerned enough about the fate of Rodimus to fly out here as soon as his thrusters could take him! Porsche 959 just keeps on driving, mentally kicking himself. Stupid, stupid detective! Just gotta lead the crazy purple tyrant away from this place. He prays to his Detective Manual that Rodimus Prime - and Nebulos! - will make it through. Combat: Porsche 959 begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Reports Message: 9/43 Posted Author Nebulan News Network Fri Feb 20 Hardhead ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Word from the tragic warfront on Nebulos, the daughter of the Council of Peers member Lord Zarak, Llyra, recently fell victim to kidnapping by a giant robotic lifeform known as a Cybertronian, a race of aliens that the previous year were responsible for the temporary enslavement of the Nebulan people. Lord Zarak, a highly respected leader of our world, was a major hero in ridding us of that threat. She had been in the evil aliens clutches for days until the alien was tracked down by more of it's kind. Investigation revealed a grand battle took place in the Plains of Thok. Now, NNN has report that the lady Llyra was recovered safetly from the machine-menace. We hope to get an interview with her as soon as possible as well as with her father who must be releived at her safe recovery. In other news, more alien invaders have been sighted across the world. It is unclear at this time what their invasion strategy is as conflict between themselves has been reported. We will keep you up to date as more information becomes available. Autobot Message: 3/159 Posted Author Splendora Combat Fri Feb 20 Nightbeat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Nightbeat appears! Missed this ugly mug? Yeah, we didn't, either. He looks a little banged up but more glum, and he reports, "Today, the Nebulan city of Splendora was beset by Galvatron, Scorponok, and some Seeker that Red Alert mentioned a while ago - Bumblebee, get me that guy's name, okay? The only reason the Seeker's worth a mention at all, compared to the big shots, is that the joker's got some kinda cloaking field. Galvatron smashed Raindance. Rodimus Prime got knocked out and his head knocked off - don't recommend that, mind you - taking on Galvatron and Scorponok, but Defcon managed to rescue the boss. Hope he's okay. Tailgate and Bumblebee were also on the field and did their part. The Splendora Central Mall will require an extensive rebuild, as will the surrounding area. Thanks to timely evacuation, few Nebulans were injured. After Galvatron kindly took out Scorponok, I managed to lure Galvatron away from the city. Nightbeat, out." Spinny. Decepticon Message: 2/86 Posted Author AAR: NEBULOS Sat Feb 21 Galvatron ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "Nnngh. Yesterday, while instructing the Nebulans who the /dominant/ force in the galaxy is, I encountered /Rodimus Prime/ and several Autobots. The battle was going in my favor until that /meddlesome TWIT/ Scorponok not only /buried me in rubble/ but /STOLE MY KILL/! If he's even /ALIVE/ after what I /did/ to him, take care to /remind/ Scorponok that as long as he exists, he is in /GALVATRON'S DOMAIN/!"